Not Another Life on My Hands
by paula61080
Summary: Hermione is working for the Ministry spying inside Malfoy Manor to discover what they can about the remaining Death Eaters. She is still bitter about Ron's death, but she misses someone else's touch. Rated R for lots of sex and language. Please R
1. Twisted Lover

Draco plowed into his room at Malfoy Manor. He stumbled to the bed pulling his future conquest along. With a flurry of clothes and flesh, they tumbled together in heated passion. She was particularly stunning, if Draco did say so himself. Her hair was long, sleek and blonde, a tight, hard body, and huge breasts. But Draco didn't even remember her name, even though he had been introduced to her only hours before at one of his father's parties.

He didn't bother to carefully unbutton her silk shirt, he yanked, and buttons scattered. Lucky for her, her bra clasped in the front. He unsnapped her bra and her heavy breasts spilled out. He roughly pinched and tugged at her large nipple then brought his mouth down to them. The whole time, he worked the zipper in the back of her skirt until it fell down around her ankles. With another swift motion, Draco pushed her red thong to the floor. He quickly undressed himself with far more care before pushing the woman to his black satin sheets.

She reclined into the bed covers with a small sigh, happy just to be in the bed of Draco Malfoy, one of the most powerful dark wizard alive. He was rough and detached but the room was alive with his power and mystery. He shoved her legs apart until they ached. One hand continued to knead her breast as the other trailed between her thighs to the mound of blonde curls.

He shoved two fingers deep inside her. She was tight and wet. His hand thrust quickly as she began to moan and arch her back. He cared nothing for her or that he gave her pleasure. His satisfaction was in knowing that he was that good, that with just a simple touch, he brought women to their knees. And as she climaxed, that was exactly where she went, to her knees. She pushed Draco against the bed and took his shaft into her mouth expertly. She licked and sucked as Draco's head fell back in ecstasy. It was clear that this girl was no pure virgin. She was little more than a whore, but Merlin, could she suck cock. Draco pumped into her mouth until he released onto her pretty cheeks and lips.

He lifted her to the edge of the bed and moved between her legs. He pushed his tip to her entrance and with one thrust found himself nested deeply inside her. She was loud, screaming Draco and Merlin's names alternately. He was sure that his parents, and the help, and anyone else that happened to walk down the hall could hear her. But that only made him thrust harder and faster. He liked the idea of everyone knowing how good he was. His attention was no longer on the body beneath him, but on the sensations running through his mind. Her screaming continued beneath him as he pounded her with all his strength. But her cries were no longer pleasure but pain, he didn't notice till he came again with violent force.

He looked down and saw that her face was stained with tears. That's what she got for thinking she was good enough for him. He pulled out of her and began to dress. She was still sitting on the edge of the bed in tears when he finished dressing. He tossed her torn blouse to her, "I trust that you will be gone when I come back." He closed the door behind him and left her to her tears.

From the corner of his room, golden brown eyes gleamed in the darkness, and had witnessed the whole atrocity.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	2. Agent Hermione Granger

It was nearly four a.m. before Hermione crawled into bed. She was sure that she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, not after what she had seen. She had showered in scalding hot water for nearly an hour and she still felt dirty, hell she had not even been the one that he had touched.

But she had to try and sleep, she was to report to the Ministry no later than 10 o'clock. This would be by far that toughest mission she had been on yet. She drank a few deep swallows of a sleeping drought and climbed into bed.

Sleep finally found Hermione, and she dreamed of Hogwart's. It had been seven years since she had entered the gates. But tonight it was as it had been, she was a teenager again. Ron and Harry were by her side laughing and being carefree.

When Hermione awoke, she awoke with a smile on her face. But the smile faded when she realized that she was not in fact at Hogwart's with her friends, but instead, only an hour away from presenting the Ministry with virtually nothing after a week of observation.

After a quick shower and a coke and a cigarette, Hermione made her way into the Ministry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Slowly the meeting room filled but no one saw Hermione. Some people were former classmates of Hermione that had been in the Order of the Phoenix, other were the old guard of the Ministry, some were new recruits that even newer at fighting the Dark Forces than Hermione.

Voldemort had fallen nearly three years before, but there were still Death Eaters on the loose that were trying everything to regroup. But the dark party was divided, some wanted to find a new dark master, others said that it was heresy and they should try to bring back Voldemort.

After Hogwart's, there had been the Great War, Voldemort had been killed, Harry had died because he and Voldemort were linked, but Hermione had been able to create a spell to bring him back. Ron had not been so lucky. He had not chosen to work on the front lines during the war and Hermione and Harry had foolishly thought that he would be safe. At the paramount battle when Voldemort fell, a rouge troop of Death Eaters slipped away and attacked various departments of the Ministry, which is when they found Ron and killed him. To this day, Hermione would wake up some nights drenched in sweat after nightmares of trying in vain to save her friend and her first love.

Remus Lupin cleared his throat and brought the meeting to order. "As you all know, we are working desperately to eradicate the Death Eaters once and for all. Many of you know Hermione Granger from her days at Hogwart's. Those of you who do not have no doubt heard of her efforts during the war. Hermione has once again courageously gone to the front lines, this time in a secret war.

Hermione has infiltrated the front lines of the dark forces and is working by night in the Malfoy Manor." A collective gasp came from the audience; they could not believe the audacity of the project at hand. "We are hoping that from her observations, Miss Granger can identify Death Eaters and forewarn us of any upcoming…surprises from the dark side. Without further wait, please welcome Agent Hermione Granger."

For a moment, the crowd was silent. Had Lupin lost his mind? Granger was nowhere to be found. Just then, an orange tabby slinked from the corner and hopped to a table in the front of the room. The cat transformed into none other than Hermione Granger. The room erupted into applause.

Hermione blushed under the current scrutiny of her peers. None of them had known that she was an Animagi. But Hermione had refined her powers even further than most, instead of being able to transform into one animal, she had combined the powers of Animagus and transfiguration, and could turn into a host of different things.

The Hermione that stood in the meeting room was a far cry from the Hermione that had left Hogwart's years before. She was lean and muscular, her bushy hair was fully under control, and to put it mildly, she was beautiful. The men in the room were spellbound and the women were envious. Her beauty was flawless, save for the scar that traced its way beside her shoulder blade.

"Thank you, thank you all for being here and for your help and support within the Ministry. As Remus said, I have been at the Malfoy Manor for the last week. I have appeared to them as a stray cat, a crow, and a butterfly in the garden. I have seen many people come and go and heard many discussions that the Malfoy's never intended to come to light. You will finds the lists of names, spells, and other information in the copies of my report that you find in front of you. My only regret is that I don't have more to report as of now. As you know, we have made considerable advances against the Death Eaters in recent years. But we have a long way to go, yet. Please know that it is my solemn vow that I will not rest until every Death Eater is in Azkaban. Thank you."

"Thank you, Hermione." Another round of applause came from the crowd.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the banquet following the meeting, Hermione sat in a quiet corner with Ginny Weasley. "Hermione, what have you gotten yourself into, love?"

"Work, Ginny. I have to go back. There is something going on in that house and I have to find out what it is! Why?"

"Because, you are going to get yourself bloody killed!"

"No, I am not. But the Death Eaters have to be stopped at any cost."

"Mia, be real. Getting yourself killed is not going to bring Ron back," Ginny whispered in a fevered pitch.

Hermione recoiled as if she had been slapped. "Giverva Weasley, how dare you say that to me? How could you? Ron died because of this fucking war! Harry and I should have been there for him." She stood up and spoke louder drawing attention to herself and Ginny. "In case you have forgotten, I loved Ron. I am not going to let one more person die because we are unprepared."

With that, Hermione stormed out the door. Ginny stood up to go after her, but Lupin stopped her. "No, Ginny. It would be best to let her go. You and I know that it was not her fault that Ron died. But she is on a mission, and honestly, there is no one else that I would trust to go into that house. You know that the dark side is gaining power again. Hermione is our only chance now."

The room of Aurors stopped and stared in amazement. If the rage that they saw in Hermione's eyes was any indication, the Death Eaters didn't stand a chance.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	3. Comfort in Your Arms

Hermione apperated home to her muggle loft in London. She couldn't believe the spectacle that she had just made at the Ministry, but she couldn't believe what Ginny had said either. She wasn't going to be reckless just to avenge Ron. From her bedroom, the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey, Mia."

"Oh, hey, Harry."

"Well, thanks, don't sound so happy to hear from me."

"I am sorry Harry, I just haven't had the best day."

"I know, I heard."

"Damn Ginny"

"You wanna talk?"

"I don't know that I want to talk. But I could sure use the company."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

By the time Hermione hung up the phone, Harry had appeared in her living room. "Merlin, apperation is handy," she said, feigning a laugh.

Harry held open his arms and Hermione ran to him. His arms enveloped her and he kissed the top of her head. For hours after, they sat and talked. She told him about the Death Eater and the parties, the girl that Draco had tried to impale with his dick. She told him about the fight with Ginny and the outburst at the reception. Harry sat patiently and listened.

"I am so sorry, Mia. You know that I would do anything to make the pain stop."

"I know, Harry, and I hate to cry to you like this. You are feeling the same things that I am. I just can't believe that Ginny can just go on, knowing what they did to her brother and not letting it eat at her day and night."

"Don't belittle your feelings, Mia. I loved Ron, he was like a brother. Ginny loved Ron, hell, he was her brother. But you and Ron had something special. Something that doesn't come around very often. And it was stolen from you. You have every right to be angry."

"Thank you, Harry. You are the best thing in my life. You know that?"

"And you are mine."

Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes. She never meant for things to go anywhere with him. He was like a father, and a brother, and her priest all in one. But when they were together, they became each other's comfort and savior. The sex was not about passion or lust. It was about love and comfort. When Hermione lay in Harry's arms, it was the only time that she did not hurt, the only time that she felt safe. Harry was sure that somewhere in heaven, if it existed at all, Ron was furious with he and Hermione both. But he hoped that he knew also they did what they did only to seek a temporary restraint from the pain.

Harry kissed her on her forehead, and then her tear stained cheeks. Finally, his lips found hers. Their kiss started shallow and chaste as it always did but the hunger and pain overtook them. Her lips parted and his tongue found its way into her mouth. Harry ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her body close. Harry fumbled with the buttons that held Hermione's shirt closed. Once the shirt was open, he ran his hands inside to feel her flesh against him. Hermione pulled Harry's shirt over his head and pulled her arms out of her sleeves. She stood and pulled Harry up to her. They never broke their kiss as they each undid their slacks and pushed them to the ground. Hermione and Harry made their way to her bedroom and shut the door behind them.

Harry had a crush on Hermione way back at Hogwart's but once that she and Ron dated; he knew he never had a chance with her. She had been the knobby-kneed girl with bushy hair and buckteeth then, and he had still loved her. Now just the sight of her was enough to set any man on fire, and yet she lay there with him.

Hermione strattled Harry's legs and lowered herself onto him. She had been with many men after Ron died, but Harry was still one of the best shags she had ever had. He was made perfectly for her and fit tight. Harry was now a good 6'3". Quidditch had paid off for him because he was tone and muscular. He had gotten rid of the glasses and wore contacts. His hair was cut shorter and his scar was always visible.

Harry ran his hands up Hermione's bare back and traced along her scar with one finger as she fingered the scar on his forehead. There was something revealing, and deeply personal about this to them, as if it was the link between them. The sensitive skin sent chills down her back. He felt her quiver around him as she slowly began to slide up and down his shaft. Harry held tight to her hips and moved her body up and down in perfect time with him. It wasn't love before the soft comfort gave way to the desperate search for satisfaction. Their skin gleamed with sweat and slapped together. Harry roller Hermione over and put her on her hands and knees in front of him, entering her from behind. His hand snaked up her back and he curled his fingers into her hair. With the other hand he reached in under Hermione to play with her clit. Hermione moaned and pushed into Harry harder and he responded in turn. Moments later, she let out a low guttural scream. Harry was only seconds behind her.

Covered in sweat and worn out, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Harry woke up, it was dusk and he was alone. He was used to that. Seemed that Hermione was always gone if he gave her the chance. He got up and showered and picked up the mess of tissues and clothes in the den. He, then, apparated home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	4. Catwoman Remembers

Hermione had once again taken the form of the tabby cat as she slunk around Malfoy Manor. She had watched Crookshanks to learn cat behavior and mimic it as well as possible. She had also learned that Lucious HATED cats and they only reason that he allowed them was because Narcissa loved them.

Tonight there were no parties, so she hoped that Lucious would get down to business. She sauntered down the hall to the doorway of his private library. He was the only one inside, but she heard him speak, so she stopped to investigate.

"Master, all is going as planned," she heard him say. "No one has a clue. Project Isaac will proceed as planned. No, Master, I would never question you."

"Yes, Master, I am prepared to make any sacrifice for the cause."

Hermione was about to make a move into the library to hear the other side of the conversation when Narcissa came from nowhere and scooped her up.

"Aw…what a sweet pumpkin kitty," she cooed.

Footsteps came from the door, Lucious peered out, "Stupid woman, stupid cat!" and he slammed the door behind him.

SHIT! Hermione thought, there went my best lead yet. Narcissa proceeded down the hall with Hermione still in her arms.

Hermione wracked her mind. Project Isaac? What could that mean? The Death Eaters had taken to naming their sinister plots from names in the muggle Bible. The story of Isaac… she had heard it as a child, but could not to save her hide remember what it was about.

The rest of the night was fruitless. Narcissa was planning parties. Lucious was getting drunk and belittling the family and the help. Draco was off somewhere lurking in the shadows. What, Hermione thought, couldn't find a slut dumb enough to bring home tonight?

She curled up on the hearth trying to be cat-like. Her mind wandered again to Hogwart's. Seventh year, she and Draco had been Heads. For a short time, Draco had almost seemed human. Being forced to spend as much time together as they had, you learn a lot about a person and can't help but care about them. She remembered an evening before they were to return home for a weekend, Draco had seemed particularly moody. She had tried to ask what the matter was and he had bit her head off. Bit by bit, she learned that his home-life was hell and he hated his parents. "I am not Lucious, damn it, Granger," he had screamed. "I hate him. I hate what he stands for. I hate myself for being a Malfoy." Yes, by the end of the year, she had no longer hated Draco, she had actually liked him. He had almost been the downfall of Ron and her. Shortly before the end of the year, she had been sitting in the common room reading late into the night when Draco burst in the door. Unaware that she was awake and present, he had burst into tears. "I don't want to get the fucking mark," he cried into his hands. He had cursed his father, his mother, Voldemort. Finally, Hermione couldn't stand it any more and she went to him. Realizing that she had heard everything and seen him cry, Draco didn't even try to regain composure. They sat on the cold stone floor in each other's arms as Draco had cried himself dry. When he finally looked up, he caught Hermione's cheek and kissed her. She was in such shock that her mouth had been slightly open. Draco seized the chance and slipped his tongue inside. The attraction had been undeniable. Before the year was over, Hermione found herself waking up in Draco's bed more often than her own. He was a drug, an addiction to Hermione. He was the cure to being the Gryffindor Bookworm. After their last night together at Hogwart's, Hermione had broken all contact with Draco. She returned his owls, she wouldn't answer her phone. He had broken down and used a muggle phone to try and reach her. But she swore off Draco and gave herself heart and soul to Ron, never to stray again.

A door slam on the far end of the house brought her back to reality. She went to investigate. The commotion came from Draco's room. He was hollering something at his father, when Hermione rounded the corner, she saw Lucious backhand Draco with such force that he stun around and crumpled to the floor.

"Don't you ever try to break free again, do you hear me you piece of filth? What are you now, some muggle-loving trash?"

"No, father, but…"

"But nothing. I said never again. I have been generous to let you live. But my patience with you is coming to an end."

"No, please," Draco pleaded.

"Look at you, begging, just like a mudblood, nothing more than a bug to be exterminated."

Lucious spun and around and left. Hermione could not get out of his way fast enough. His dragon hide boot caught her in the ribs and she skidded across the room. She would be bruised when she returned home tomorrow. When Lucius was gone, Draco remained crouched on the floor. It reminded her of the night at Hogwart's. She wanted to go to him once more but he was not the same person that he had been years before. He couldn't be. She had seen how he treated that girl that night in his room and how he boasted about the dark lord at his parties. But there with his father, he was the same Draco that she had known at Hogwart's. And what had Lucious meant break free? Let you live? She had to talk to Lupin and soon.

Across the room, Draco broke into tears again. She cautiously padded across the stone floor and came within inches of Draco. This was the closest that she had been to him in years. Even in her cat form, she felt drawn to him. She expected another hard blow like she had received a moment before. But it never came. Instead Draco reached out and stroked her back of fur. Strange, he thought, I don't remember this one. She nuzzled his leg and purred quietly.

"Well, at least everything doesn't hate me," he said. He picked himself off the floor and scooted back against the bed. He scooped the cat into his lap and sat there for the longest time. That night, Draco slept in his bed with an orange tabby cat curled up to his chest.

The next morning, Hermione was woken up just before Draco. She felt like old times waking up beside him, never mind the fact that she was a cat! He stretched and his hand came to rest on her side.

"Filthy fucking beast, get out of my bed!" He threw her out of the bed; of course she landed on her feet. That wasn't the reaction I was expecting, she thought. "Get out, get out!" Draco chased her out the door. Hermione ran out of the house and was a safe distance away before she retook her human form. Cat, especially magical ones, had a great talent for sensing differences in people under the influence of magic. She could be wrong, but she didn't think she was. She had to get to Lupin and the Order, NOW!

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	5. The Imperius Curse

"Lupin! Professor Lupin!" Hermione called. Professor wasn't technically his title since he was no longer her teacher, but old habits die hard. His office was dark and empty. Hermione grew frantic. A young woman came around the corner, "Can I help you?"

Hermione recognized her as Katie Bell; she had played Quidditch at Hogwart's with Harry. "Yeah, uh, where is Mr. Lupin?"

"Hermione, I am sorry, I didn't recognize your voice," Katie said. "Lupin is out this week, the full moon and all."

"Shit, the full moon." Katie was startled by Hermione's language, "Oh, sorry."

"No problem."

"Thanks."

Hermione ran up three flights of stairs and down twisted halls before she barged in another door. "Harry, you have to come help me!"

"What is it, Mia?"

"I have to go to Lupin's."

"You know he doesn't want visitors this time of the month."

"But I have to, it's about Malfoy."

"Well, why didn't you say so? Let's go!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Even with his drought, Remus became moody and unpredictable during the full moons. He wasn't going to go attacking anyone, but everyone thought it best if he stay away, just to be safe. Which was why he found it odd to hear a knock at his door. He stumbled out of his study where he had been napping. "Just a bloody minute, keep your knickers on," he responded to the incessant banging on his door.

"Harry, Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"I am so sorry to disturb you, but you had to know…"

"Know what? Slow down."

With that Hermione spilled her story. Lupin didn't think that Hermione stopped to take a breath for thirty minutes while she talked… cat, Isaac, kicked, nice Draco? Slow down!

"He is under the Imperius curse! That is what I am tying to tell you. Lucious has Draco under his control. It is the only thing that makes sense. That is why he is nice one minute and cruel another. That is why he isn't the Draco I knew in Hogwart's. He was trying to fight it and that is why Lucious hit him. Don't you see, Draco isn't with the Death Eaters? He is in grave danger."

"Slow down! It sounds like it would fit, but can you be sure. Would you risk the safety of our whole mission and the Order just on what you felt with your cat senses?"

Lupin knew this was Hermione's Achilles Heal so to speak, she would never risk the safety of the mission over some feelings. Lupin knew this would slow her down and make her think rationally.

"Yes. Yes, I would. That is how confident I am."

Well, that certainly backfired, Lupin thought. "Hermione, please be rational. If you expose yourself to Draco, our cover will be blown. Everything that you have learned will be wasted. Besides, we still don't know what all this Isaac talk is about."

"I am being rational. This is the most rational I have been in seven years. I am going to find out about Isaac today. If I don't go rescue Draco, he will die because of me. I won't have another death on my hands. I won't involve the Order if you don't trust me. You have nothing to loose but one Auror. But I am going in tonight and waiting for the curse to break, and when it does, I am taking him."

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	6. Who is Isaac?

Hermione walked up a walkway to a beautiful suburban house and knocked on the door. A small girl with big brown eyes and big brown curls answered the door.

"Auntie Mia!"

"Maggie, hey dear, is Mum home?"

"Oh yes, she is in the garden." Hermione's hand was grasped in the small hand of Maggie and she was drug to the back door. "Auntie Mia, guess what we did in school today?"

"Oh tell me, dear."

"Mia! Hello, what brings you to visit?"

"What? Can't a girl just come by to see her best friend?"

"Sure you can, but I know you don't. What's up?" Delores laughed.

Hermione and Delores had been friends since they could barely walk. Of all the muggles in the world, Hermione loved her best. She was the only one that knew that Hermione was a witch. Hermione and Delores had spent many summer nights lying in the high grass talking. Hermione told her about Quidditch and potions, magic wands and owls that delivered mail. She told Delores about Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, even Lord Voldemort. To Delores, they were like magical fairy tales, but she believed every word that Hermione said. As young girls, Delores was the beautiful one that attracted all the boys' attention, and once again, Hermione had been the bookworm. Now, Hermione was wild and adventurous. And Delores was married to a British banker, and had a beautiful girl who was Hermione's godchild, and a house and a normal life.

As girls, Hermione would go to church with Delores because she thought it was fascinating. Her parents were much too sensible to believe. And so today, Hermione came to ask Delores about Isaac.

"Ok, you got me. Who is Isaac?"

"Issac who? Is he the new teacher at Maggie's school? He is a looker, but hardly your type Mia."

"No, silly," Hermione giggled. "In the Bible, isn't there a person named Isaac?"

"Oh yeah! Silly me." She wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Don't tell me you are becoming a nun?" Another round of laughter.

"No," Delores said, "Isaac was the son Abraham. God asked Abraham to sacrifice Isaac on an alter as an act of faith. But then sent and angel to stop him at the last minute."

Hermione's faced drained of all color. "Oh, no."

"No, Mia. It isn't that bad. God wouldn't have really let Abraham kill Isaac, he just wanted to make sure that he was loyal."

"No Delores, it isn't that. It is much worse. God is loving and kind, but there are others who aren't so giving. I have to get back now."

"What are you talking about?"

"No time, I will catch you up later. Love you, Maggie." Hermione kissed Maggie on her head and ran out of the back yard.

"Bye, Auntie Mia, send me some more Ice Mice!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	7. Preparation

Hermione went back to her muggle apartment to freshen up and rest before tonight. She couldn't focus on the task at hand or she would be so wound up that she would never be able to transfigure.

She brewed some tea and ran a hot bath. She hissed softly as she dipped one toe into the sweltering water. Then she put her whole foot, then both feet, and slowly lowered her whole body into the tub. Below the water, her skin turned red due to the heat. She moistened a sponge and squeezed the water out onto her chest. The soapy water poured down her breasts like a flood down a mountain. She gasped and the searing heat. Her nipples hardened at the cold air that hit them after the water. Absent-mindedly her hand rose out of the water to massage the nipple that now ached for touch. She thought of calling Harry, but he would still be at work. There was a muggle down the hall that she saw from time to time, but he was in Vienna on business. So, only she was there for needs.

Her hand made its way between her thighs. She quickly moved her fingers inside herself and drew small circles around her clit with her thumb. Her hips involuntarily bucked in the water causing small waves to rise and crash against her breasts. She came in a violent shudder and her whole body relaxed down into the water.

After a good climax, some food, and a nap, Hermione was ready to return to the Malfoy Manor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	8. Escape from Malfoy Manor

Hermione knew that a person could not be left under the Imperius curse for too long. It would kill them. But somehow Hermione knew that Draco's health wasn't the top priority to Lucious Malfoy. She would just stay here until Draco was free of the curse, and then the hard part would begin, how to get him out!

Tonight was another party with the Death Eaters. For all the parties that Lucious Malfoy was having he could have been running for public office! That's it, Hermione thought, he is trying to move up in rank and Draco will be his final test.

Hermione slunk between legs and chairs, under tabled heavily laden with food of every sort. She couldn't find Draco anywhere. Usually, he was the center of attention. Lucious couldn't have done something to him yet, could he?

Hermione picked up the pace. No Draco outside where the party spilled out into the grounds. No Draco hiding out in the kitchen or snogging in the lavatory. She searched the upstairs living quarters, nothing! Surely, Lucious hadn't let him go off the family property. The Imperius curse was most effective when the caster and the victim were in close proximity. Where could she have missed him? She made her way back downstairs for another sweep. She walked down dark hallways searching every nook and cranny. Finally, she noticed a hallway that she hadn't seen before, it lead to a stone staircase the winded down below ground level. There was a large wooden door with a heavy metal handle. She would never as a cat be able to open it. She scanned the halls making sure that she was alone. In a whirlwind flurry, the tabby cat transformed into a house elf. She wasn't much larger than a cat and not much stronger, but at least she had fingers. She worked the door open slowly and peered in.

Even Hermione, who treated Hogwarts – A History like a bible thought that the days of dungeons was passed. But here before her was a dungeon like was depicted in fairy tales. Before her, crumpled into a pile on the cold stone floor was the prince that she was to rescue. Even when she opened the door enough to enter he did not lift his head. She toddled to him. Only when she was within arms reach did she notice the deep gash on his head. She cried out instinctively. Only then did Draco flinch. She reached out and touched him with her short elfish fingers. He recoiled. "Draco…"she whispered, "Draco, please."

"No, please. No more," he cried.

"No Draco, I am not going to hurt you." She knew that she had to work quickly because she had no guarantee how long they would be alone. But she also knew that she could not move him in this form. A moment later, the beautiful Hermione Granger was knelt at Draco's unresponsive body.

"Come on, we have to get you out of here."

Draco thought that he was having another dream. He heard a voice and his mind was taken back to another time, it was Hogwart's. He had just found out that his father had agreed that he should receive the Dark Mark and he was furious, he had burst into his common room and collapsed into tears, that is when the muggle-born had found him and comforted him. He knew he was near death because he could almost hear Hermione's voice again comforting and consoling him. Once again, he gave into the soft arms and the scent of lavender.

Hermione thought for a moment that Draco would regain consciousness but he blacked-out again. Judging from the pool of dried blood that had been exposed when she lifted him, it was a wonder that he had a pulse much less consciousness. She did the best that she could to hoist him up. She tried to apparate, but Malfoy Manor must have had a blocking spell around it. She could come and go in any shape she wanted, but she had no idea if Draco was an amigos or what form he would take. In any case, he was in no shape to transform.

There was nothing in the cold cell that would aide her escape. But she remembered that the kitchen was only a short distance away. Right now it was empty and there was a fireplace. Luckily enough, she had just brought along her floo powder. She put her arm under Draco's shoulder and heaved him up the stairs. She peered out before she rushed down the short hall to the kitchen. She stood in front of the fireplace, Draco beside her ready to floo when she heard someone coming. It was Lucious and several followers.

"Now, if you will follow me," he said dryly, "we will continue with tonight's initiation process."

Just the words he spoke made Hermione's stomach churn. Draco was his son not some process. She whispered affirmations of their safety into Draco's ear as she waited for the group to descend down the stairs. As the last one went through the door she quickly threw the floo powder in the fire and said, "2000 Pickering Way, Apartment 77, London." As she stepped into the fire with Draco at her side she heard Lucious bellow obscenities from the basement. But then even that sound was gone.

Lucious ran up the stairs cursing. He ran down the hall and stopped at the kitchen door. All was dark and as it should be, but he caught the unmistakable sulphurous scent of floo powder. And he knew.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She had almost run through the floo to keep Lucious from seeing them. The momentum kept them moving. Hermione fell onto her floor and Draco fell beside her. She was scared and sore, but they were safe, for now.

She moved Draco to her sofa and did the best she could to clean his wounds with peroxide and gauze. He had a deep cut above his eyebrow that looked to be infected. A deep bruise covered his cheek and she was sure he had some internal injury because every time he shifted his weight he winced.

Hermione had a good friend who was a healer but she couldn't call on him until morning when his shift was over. The curse he had been living under made his mind and body weak. So for now, her muggle medicine and chicken noodle soup would have to do. She sat on a stool beside the couch with Draco through the night. She intermittently fed him soup and water. She gave him muggle medicine to help fight the fever that had overtaken him. When the first rays of light permeated Hermione's thick curtains, she awoke with an awful neck cramp and her head lay on Draco's chest. He still lay on the sofa perfectly still, but the fever was gone and he was resting peacefully. Now, Hermione just had to get him a qualified healer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	9. I Thought You Were My Angel

"Emma, quick, come in," Hermione said, ushering the short woman in her house.

Emma Dobbs had attended Hogwart's with Hermione. Though she had not known her well during her Hogwart's days, they had become friends at the Ministry. Emma always had to come over and fix something that Hermione had hurt when she was doing something she wasn't supposed to be.

"You look fine, Mia, a little tired maybe. What have you done this time?"

"No, not me for a change. Promise you won't scream?"

In spite of her promise, Emma let out a sharp squeal when she saw the wounded Draco Malfoy asleep in Hermione's den.

"Oh, shit, Mia! What did you do to him?"

It took a good hour from Hermione to catch Emma up on the goings on at the Malfoy Manor. Emma worked with the Ministry, but not on the same cases as the Aurors so she had no idea what Hermione had gotten herself into. Hermione was gotten to the part where she brought Draco to her house about the time that Emma finished healing the last of Draco's wounds.

"Well, that is as good as it gets," Emma sighed. "He had some broken ribs, which are repaired, but he will still be a little sore. The cut on his head is cleared up but you see it left a little scar because it was not treated at once. I am leaving you a potion, it will help him continue to heal as well as help him sleep. I will check in on him in a few days time. Until then, try to keep him off his feet."

"That will be easier said than done, once he wakes up."

"Then here, use this when he starts to regain consciousness." Emma handed Hermione a small packet of powder from her bag. "He will still regain consciousness, but he will not be able to move for another half hour after the potion is administered."

Hermione grabbed Emma in a big hug. "Thank you, for everything. One day I will pay you back!"

"I won't hold my breath. Take care of your patient, and yourself." And with that, Emma was gone.

For the next day and a half, Draco slept. Sometimes he was peaceful, other times he thrashed about like he was fighting for his life. Hermione slept in the chair beside him and watched over him day and night. Harry had called on her each day and even came to sit with Draco so she could take a shower and change clothes uninterrupted. Lupin had been furious with Hermione and put her on suspension from the Order for a week. But Hermione knew that he could never stay mad at her and he had sent her home so she could take care of Draco. The project at the Malfoy Manor had been put on hold while Lucious went berserk in the magic world. He left no stone unturned, no Death Eater unquestioned trying to find his son.

To the sympathetic public, he appeared to be a grieving father, but the Death Eaters knew that it was his own life he was trying to protect. The leader of the Death Eaters was furious. He accused Lucious of setting Draco, the pathetic traitor, loose to prevent him from being killed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione had just taken her shower and kissed Harry goodbye when Draco began to stir. She immediately mixed the foul smelling concoction that Emma had given her and poured it into Draco's mouth.

Around him, the room slowly stopped spinning, but the world was not yet in focus. He felt warm sunlight on his face but he had an awful taste in his mouth. Surely this isn't heaven he thought. Off in the distance he heard a soft voice, it sounded like it was coming nearer to him. It was not the voice of his mother or father, yet it sounded familiar. He felt a soft touch on his arm and the voice continued to grow more clear, "Draco, please wake up. Come on, come back to me now."

He blinked again and made out the foggy outline of a woman. That voice, the eyes, he knew her. He tied to raise his arm to wipe the sleep from his eyes but he could not move a muscle. A million things fly to his mind, was he tied down, had he been kidnapped, tortured, he knew it was his fathers plan. But that voice was so sweet.

Slowly reality came into focus and the only thing he could see was a beautiful, young woman with honey brown eyes, and long auburn hair. "Who, what?" Draco tried to speak but he was horse. She inserted a draw into his mouth and cautiously he sucked. Water, crisp, cool water poured down his throat. He drank hungrily because he felt like his mouth was full of sand. He tried to speak again, but only a whisper would come. "Who are you and where am I?" he demanded. He didn't know the answer to those questions, but he was sure of one thing, wherever he was, it was infinitely better than his father's dungeon.

"Draco, thank gods. It's me, Hermione."

"Hermione? What in Merlin's name?"

"Draco, please stop. I will explain everything if you give me a chance. You can't move or holler now, so don't try. The spell will wear off in a bit and you can run or holler or curse me if you want then, but give me a chance to explain."

For what seemed like the hundredth time in the last week, Hermione told Draco the story of how she came to spy on the Malfoy's and how she found out that he was under the curse.

"Oh, you were the cat." Draco said, still barely above a whisper.

"Draco, please don't be mad," Hermione finished, "No one would believe me. I had to come in alone for you. If I hadn't taken you that night, your father would have killed you."

Hermione sat back and waited for the worst. She could imagine that Draco would hex her to oblivion as soon as he could sit up for saying such things.

"I know, Hermione. And thank you." Hermione was relived beyond belief. " I knew that I was going to die that night. That is why I had been fighting the curse. When I woke up a moment ago, I thought I had died. I thought you were my angel."

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	10. I Am Not a Malfoy!

That day, Draco recovered first from the draught that Hermione had given him to keep him still and quiet and then from the insufferable case of stiffness that sleeping on a sofa for three days gave him.

Draco refused to lie still, so Hermione propped him up and turned on the TV. Draco had never cared much for muggle contraptions, but this TV. that Hermione had was much better than the nightmares that he had stared at for the last year in his father's house. At diner time, Hermione fixed him spaghetti and sat him a comfortable place at the table.

"Hermione," Draco asked as they sat in the den that evening, "how long has it been since I had a shower?"

Hermione laughed in spite of herself. "Well, I guess it has been a few days, at least. Don't worry; I didn't give you a sponge bath. I worked a cleansing spell, but that was it."

"Well, if you don't mind…"

"Well, actually I do, Mr. Malfoy."

"Don't call me that!" snapped Draco. Hermione shut up. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have hollered at you, just please. Don't call me Malfoy."

"Draco, oh, I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But still, you can't have a shower, you aren't strong enough to hold yourself up in a slick shower."

"But I have to do something, I can't stand feeling all grimy."

"I have an idea," Hermione smirked.

A few minutes later, Hermione had the tub filled to the brim with hot water and bubbles, candles were set out on the counter and there was a pile of fluffy purple towels beside the tub. Hermione helped Draco into the bathroom.

" I can undress myself," he said and cautiously she let go of his arm. HE had only stood supporting his own weight for a moment when his knees buckled and Hermione had to catch him. "I feel like I total git," he admonished himself.

"No, no, don't be hard on yourself," Hermione scolded, "you have been through a lot these last few days, it will take a while to get your strength back. Please, let me help you, I swear I won't look."

Draco leaned on Hermione's shoulder as she slowly undid the buttons on his tattered shirt. Beneath the shirt, Draco was still battered and bruised but his physic had not suffered as his emotions had under the years of Lucious manipulation. Quidditch and sports had kept him toned and tanned. His recent scars only made him more attractive to Hermione. It was as if the pain that he bore equaled the pain that she felt on the inside. She slipped the shirt off him one arm at a time, and then she undid the button and zipper of his slacks with one hand.

"You will have to show me that little trick again when I feel more like myself," Draco said, for the first time since she had seen him again, she saw the old Draco shining through.

Draco held onto her arm but made Hermione close her eyes as his slipped off his knickers and slipped into the water. Though she had her eyes shut tight, Hermione felt Draco accidentally run against her body as he worked his clothes to the floor. Even though it had been more than seven years, the mere idea of Draco standing naked next to her was enough to make Hermoine's core burn.

Hermione sat in the bathroom as Draco bathed with the curtain drawn. They talked about anything to avoid the obvious conversations they would have to have with the Ministry when Draco had recovered. Draco drained the bath water; dried off and changed into some pajama pants that Hermione had sent Harry out to buy the day before. So much for Draco's lack of inhibitions thought Hermione. She remembered the days when Draco would burst out of the bathroom that they shared stark naked just to see Hermione tuck behind her book, her ears and cheeks flushed blood red.

Instead of taking Draco back to the couch, she steered him into her bedroom. "Well, Miss Granger, aren't you the promiscuous one these days." Draco was regaining his sense of humor, which was nice to know.

"Wouldn't you like that!" she retorted, "Actually, I am putting you in my room, it is far more comfortable than the sofa.

"Like hell you will. Where would you sleep?"

"On the couch, or bring the chair in here. Where do you think I have been sleeping the last few nights, at the Ritz?"

Draco could not believe all that Hermione had done not only to rescue him but also to make sure that he was safe and comfortable. For the first time in his life, he felt humble. He realized that he had no choice, it wasn't like he could resist, yet, so he let Hermione guide him to her bedside. "Would you, eh, stay in here tonight? I mean, unless you don't want to, or you wouldn't be comfortable, or, oh never mind."

"Yeah, Draco, I will stay in here tonight."

Hermione drug the big recliner into her room to the foot of the bed, she turned on a small lamp at her side and settled back to read. Draco drifted off to sleep quickly.

Sometime later, Hermione fell asleep with the book in her lap. It was after 2 o'clock in the morning when Hermione woke up. Draco was sweating and tossing in the bed. She went to his side and stroked his forehead. She spoke softly to him. He slowly came conscious, obviously embarrassed about his condition, but Hermione stayed at his side. After a minute, Draco scooted over on the bed making room for Hermione. She lay down beside him and stroked the hair out of his face. She meant to get up as soon as he was back asleep but when she woke up again, it was after 9 o'clock in the morning and she was curled up in Draco's arms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	11. Don't Eat the Birdseed

Hermione tried to get up without rousing Draco, but he must have been awake already because when she tried to scoot away, he wrapped his arm tighter around her waste pulling her back into him.

"Going somewhere, Angel?"

"I was trying not to wake you up." Hermione was trying desperately to ignore the morning bulge that was pressed against her. Draco held her close and breathed her in. It had been so long since he had woken up like this and he had missed it like nothing else in his life.

Draco was rapidly regaining his strength, so Hermione went to the kitchen to get some breakfast ready while he dressed. She and Harry had only guessed about his clothing size because Draco and Harry were roughly the same size. When he came into the kitchen he looked great though. The muggle jeans were a little loose and the t-shirt was a little small, but Hermione wasn't complaining.

"Well, now, don't we clean up nicely?" She said. "I always knew you had it in you."

"So when do we have to go to the Ministry?" he asked. He no longer wanted to avoid the issue. He had business to attend to and it needed to be done now.

Hermione had not told him about the owl she received the day she brought him home. They were to go to the Ministry as soon as she and Draco were well enough. They would both be brought in front of the council to testify and sanctions, if any, would be levied then. They agreed that they both needed another day to rest. "Tomorrow is Thursday, I will owl Lupin and tell him that we will be at the Ministry Friday. Lets just enjoy now."

That evening, Draco had a bad case of cabin fever. He had been up walking around the apartment all day and he begged Hermione to take him out for a while. They walked down the crowded boulevard at dusk. Draco was curious about everything. They stopped in a café and had dinner on the patio. Then they walked to the park.

Draco watched in wonder as Hermione exchanged a wad of muggle money for a brown paper sack. She led him to a bench among the trees where they sat down. She took a small handful of the bag's contents and tossed it out in the grass.

"What are you doing? Giving the birds some sort of potion?" Draco quizzed.

Hermione doubled over in laughter. "No," she laughed, her eyes were full of tears and her sides hurt from laughter. "I am feeding the birds."

Draco stuck his hand in the bag and got a little. Hermione looked back at the birds gathering around them.

"Phhth!" Draco hissed and spit. "This shit is disgusting!" Hermione couldn't quit laughing.

"You aren't supposed to eat it! It's birdseed. It's for the birds, of course you don't eat it."

Draco blushed with embarrassment and went back to giving the seed to the birds. When it was dark and the birdseed was gone they returned home. Hermione went to the shower leaving Draco alone for the first time in days. He promised to do nothing more strenuous than watch TV until she was done. Hermione's shower was quick and she listened to Draco the whole time. He was sitting on her sofa again laughing out loud at some program.

She emerged wearing nothing more than a towel wrapped around her torso. Her hair fell in soft, wet waves down her back. Draco couldn't believe how sexy she was now. She had been cute when they were at Hogwart's, but Merlin, she was hot. Even with a wounded body and ego, he was still male. He had slept with a lot of women under the Imperius curse. But that hadn't been him. He could never willingly treat a human being like that. And he certainly hadn't gotten any satisfaction from it. She shut herself in her bedroom for a little bit, Draco missed her already, but after all she had done for him, she deserved a little privacy, so he stayed put. When she went in the bedroom, Draco was sure that he had never seen her look better, but when she came out, she did look better. She had put a straightening and a drying spell on her hair and wore satin pajama pants and cami. She plopped down onto the couch next to him. Her skin glistened with freshness and her hard nipples poked into the satin. When the smell of lavender reached him, he couldn't stop himself. He reached over and caught Hermione's cheek.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	12. If I Don't Have You I Will Die

Draco caught Hermione by pleasant surprise when he reached over and kissed her. The shock had quickly given way to pleasure as she responded to his eager mouth. He made love to her mouth with his and puller her closer. He laid back onto the arm of the sofa and puller her on top of him. She propped herself up on one arm to not put too much pressure on his tender ribs. Draco ran his hand down her side and up under the pajama top. He reached up and cupped her large breasts. Hermione let out a soft moan as Draco flicked her nipples with his fingers. She kissed his neck and shoulders trying to kiss away every hurt he had endured. She felt the bulge in his sleep pants growing in approval of her kisses. He held tight to her hips and pulled her closer to him. The thin layers of cotton and satin did little to keep their bodies apart. She could feel the throbbing in his pants in he could feel the dampness in hers. Hermione ground her hips into his as he pulled the cami over her head liberating her breasts. He licked and kissed her like a randy schoolboy, never getting enough of the taste and feel of her body. Hermione slid down his body until she lay on her belly on the couch. He reclined further and she buried her head in his lap. She licked and nuzzled him through the cotton before moving her tongue and hand inside his pants. He moaned and left his hand rest on her head, working his fingers through her hair. She slipped his cock out the fly and began bobbing her head up and down on him. His breathing became shallow and hurried. He couldn't remember pleasure like this. He had the sudden need to get her out of her remaining clothes. He coaxed her into standing up before him where he could take off her pants. There was no embarrassment or awkwardness between them, only passion. She stood before him totally bare and willing. He moved his mouth to her thighs, kissing and licking to her soft pink lips. He spread her lips open gently and worked his tongue between the folds of skin. Hermione spread her legs slightly giving him access and ran her hands through his hair pushing him deeper. She climaxed quickly and he continued to lick, suck and kiss her until her breathing slowed. She helped him up and led him to her bed. He slipped off his own pants before allowing her to straddle him. She slowly impaled herself on his engorged shaft. It had been seven years since he had been inside her and if felt as if he had never left. She gave him a deep kiss, tasting herself on his lips before beginning to slowly ride him. She began ever so gently as not to hurt him but they needed each other so much. She leaned back towards his feet and steadied herself with one hand. Draco reached between her legs to caress her clit as she slid herself around him. Her spare hand massaged her breasts that were teasingly out of Draco's reach. As her thrusting became stronger, her tits bounced up and down in time with her body. Draco, never removing his fingers from her clit, took his other hand and pulled her on top of him hard.

"Don't," she whispered huskily, "your ribs."

"Don't worry about my ribs, they are fine. But if you don't get your gorgeous ass down here against me, I am going to die."

"You going to talk to me now?" she teased.

"Yeah, what you want me to tell you? How beautiful you are? Or how much I missed you when you left me at Hogwart's? Is that what you want to hear?"

The sound of his voice was pure seduction by itself to Hermione. He could have been reading the dictionary to her during sex and it would make her come.

"Or do you want me to tell you how awesome you feel wrapped around my dick? I will tell you how fucking close I am to coming in your tight little pussy?"

"Oh shit, Draco" Hermione cried, on the verge of an orgasm. He was the only one she had ever slept with that knew how excited it made her to talk to her during sex.

"Oh, shit, Hermione, I am about to come!" They both climaxed in that moment. Hermione gyrated on him and he thrust beneath her. Hermione couldn't keep track of the time but is felt as if they orgasmed together forever. She kissed him softly before she lay down beside him, both spent.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	13. Author's Note

Authors Note – Just because I forgot to mention it anywhere else, (forgive me, I am still new at Fan Fic!) I do not own anything Harry Potter, I do this because I have too much time on my hands and an overactive imagination, not for profit!

On another note, sorry it had taken me so long to update. Writers block. I get an idea in my head and have to get it on paper… so I have about 5 stories going right now. Bear with me and please review. The feedback keeps me going!

Thanks!


	14. To the Ministry

Friday morning snuck in the slit between the curtains and pulled Hermione from her slumber. She resisted with all her might but the became lighter and lighter and then her alarm went off from across the room. She sprang out of bed to shut it off before it woke Draco but when she returned sit at the edge of her bed, he arm snaked around her waste and pulled her back to him.

"Come on, up, up," she coaxed. "It is bad enough where we have to go today, lets not be late, too."

Regretfully Draco and Hermione got up. They dressed and ate in silence, fretting over the inquisition that was to come.

With a knowing glance and a sympathetic smile, Draco and Hermione apperated to the ministry.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

This was one of the times when Hermione really wished that Mr. Weasley had accepted the position as Minister of Magic. After Voldemort had been defeated and the Ministry of Magic had been cleaned up, Arthur Weasley had been offered the position of Minister. But he had declined in favor of the Head of Muggle Relations position. Hermione was grateful, however, that this wouldn't be her first encounter with the current minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt. She and Harry had worked with Shacklebolt in the Order of the Phoenix during the war, which had started her sixth year of school at Hogwart's. She didn't look anything like the little girl that Shacklebolt remembered, but Hermione Granger was hardly a name you saw every day.

The pair made their way to the Wizengamot Administration area on the second level of the ministry. Hermione and Draco entered the tribunal room silently. The room looked like a cross between a Muggle court room and board room. The atmosphere was about as comfortable as a medieval torture chamber. At the head of the room, there was a raised desk where members of the Ministry presided. Kingsley Shacklebolt sat in the middle. To his left sat Nymphadora Tonks who recognized Hermione and Draco instantly. Her acknologing nod made Hermione feel a little better. Hermione also recognized Delores Umbridge, that didn't help her feel any better. Hermione didn't recognize the other two faces. To the sides of the room were chairs which people with proper clearance could watch the proceedings. Hermione found comfort here. Nearly the entire group that she had been working with and she had spoken to only a week before sat on her side of the room in support. The only face she could notice missing was Ginny Weasley.

The thought that Ginny had refused to support her made Hermione's stomach ache. She had blown up at Ginny the last time that she had seen her and she was sure that Harry had told Ginny about Hermione and Draco. She could understand why Ginny would be mad, first Hermione had screamed at her about how much she loved her brother, and now she was sleeping with the ex-enemy. The room filled slowly, coworkers, ministry members, and friends. Hermione saw Harry enter the room and she snuck over to say hello.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said queitly.

"How are you holding up?"

"A little stressed," Hermione answered, "but it is Draco I am worried about. Can you imagaine, having to air your families dirty laundry to the entire wizarding world?"

"I can understand being the center of unwanted attention," admitted Harry. Since his first year at Hogwart's, it seemed that trouble had found Harry and the gang at every opportunity. Hermione smiled sypathetically. "How's Draco?" Harry asked, nodding toward Draco who was standing alone in the center of the room.

"As well as can be expected. He has to testify against his entire family if he wants to stay out of Azkaban. That is a pretty tough spot. No doubt he is on our side now, but still."

"Yeah, I can't imagine being in his shoes. You know, Hermione, I had some doubts when you told us that Draco wasn't a Deatheater. But I have always trusted you. You know people, you can look at them and see into their soles. That is what makes you so good at what you do. So, if you say that Draco is with us, that is good enough for me."

"Thanks, Harry. You don't know how much that means to me. If only everone else would."

Hermione didn't have a chance to say another word. Shacklebolt rapped his gavel on the bench calling the wizards to order. Harry squeezed Hermione's hand before she walked to Draco's side and they sat down together at a long table in the center of the room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
